


The First Time

by KageSora



Category: Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:23:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KageSora/pseuds/KageSora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emil only has a vague knowledge of sex, but he's more than happy to let Richter 'educate' him</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Originally based off a dream I had. Fun fact: Originally in this, Emil didn't even know what sex was, but then Richter came off as a creepy old man who takes advantage of sexually uneducated summon spirits, so yeah.

Emil blushed, blinking up at the older man, feeling his back pressing against the headboard of the bed.  He didn’t really know what was going on; just that Richter was looking at him in a way he’d never seen before.  The redhead’s eyes were just so intense, and he had a strange smile on.  It was rare to see him smile at all, much less this look that sent chills down Emil’s spine, though the blond didn’t quite know why.  Richter was getting closer to him, leaning over him now and Emil’s eyes widened as Richter’s lips pressed to his own.  The poor blond’s only experience with kissing had been when Marta would try to kiss him and end up kissing his cheek.  He had no idea how to react to this!

But Richter didn’t seem to mind.  The redhead pulled back for a moment before kissing him again, and again, and again.  Emil quickly stopped questioning why this was happening and simply let himself enjoy it, moaning softly without even realizing it as Richter nibbled lightly on his bottom lip.  He gasped as he felt Richter’s tongue slip into his mouth, and a hand pressed against his chest to hold him in place.  But he didn’t resist, he just let his eyes slip shut and surrendered again to the older man.  He trembled slightly as he felt his scarf being removed, and his face felt like it was on fire.

Richter chuckled softly, amused by how innocent and uncertain Emil was, but he knew Emil would enjoy this.  Besides, he’d stop if Emil really wanted him to.  He tossed the scarf to the side, moving his mouth from the blond’s lips to his neck, licking gently along the soft skin.

Emil gasped again, bringing his hands up to clutch at Richter’s shirt, startled by the strange sensation.  But he liked it, didn’t want Richter to stop, and let out a small whimper.  When he felt a small bite he was startled, but it didn’t really hurt…  He gripped Richter’s shirt tighter, starting to feel strange.    But he liked it.  He let out a small squeak when he feels one of Richter’s hands rest against his crotch, feeling the fingers rubbing lightly at the bulge he hadn’t even realized had started to form there.  But he couldn’t even think coherently anymore, it just felt too good…

Richter watched Emil carefully, but Emil seemed only to be enjoying his actions.  He carefully undid the blond’s pants and belt, slowly slipping them off.  Emil seemed willing to help him, though the boy looked a bit confused.  Richter idly wondered why that would be, Marta had certainly seemed quite intent on getting them off him at times.

Emil wasn’t entirely sure why Richter wanted to remove his pants, nor why his boxers and the tunic he wore soon followed suit.  From what he knew, that would probably mean Richter was interested in him sexually, but he had no idea why Richter would possibly think of him like that much less be actually willing to have sex with him.  But he soon found himself lying on his back, naked, beneath the man.  He had no idea why Richter was doing this, but the feeling of the redhead’s fingers against his skin  _(when had his gloves come off?)_  left him shivering and wanting more.  He hesitantly reached up, clumsily undoing the buttons on Richter’s shirt and realized the redhead had already discarded his jacket and the bolo tie he wore.  Richter quickly discarded the shirt once Emil had undone the buttons, and Emil watched as Richter’s own pants were tossed to the side.

Richter smiled down at Emil, kissing him again, and let his fingers graze along the heated skin of the boy’s shaft, earning a soft moan from the blond.  He continued to tease Emil for a few moments before reaching over to wrap his fingers around the small container he’d placed on the bedside table before he’d begun.  He gently removed the top, dipping his fingers into the substance and gently nudging Emil’s legs apart.

Emil blinked up at Richter curiously as he felt the other nudge his legs apart.  He allowed Richter to do so, moving them out of the way.  He had finally accepted the idea that Richter wanted to have sex with him, but he honestly had no idea how that worked.  He vaguely knew how sex worked between a man and a woman, but how did it happen with two men?  Emil supposed he’d find out soon enough.  The blond felt Richter’s mouth connect with his neck again, enjoying it, but his eyes widened as he felt Richter’s fingers press against him in a place he’d never been touched before.  He tensed, feeling Richter rubbing at him, but forced himself to relax.  He wanted to know what Richter was doing, and letting the man continue was the best way to do that, he thought.

Richter pulled back a little, murmuring, “Is this your first time with another man, Emil?”

Emil managed a “Y-yes...”  This was his first time at all, truthfully.  He’d always managed to fend off Marta when she tried to seduce him.  But Richter…  Emil didn’t mind if it was Richter, and he wanted his first time to be with the man.   He tensed again as he felt a finger push into him.  But again, he forced himself to relax.

Richter took things slowly, not wanting to hurt the precious blond beneath him, and gently moved the finger in and out for a short while before carefully adding another.  He kept a slow, steady pace with the fingers, enjoying the soft moans and mewls from the blond as he worked, and finally he carefully began to spread them, working a third finger in.  It took far longer than he’d have liked, but he didn’t want to harm Emil…  Finally, though, he thought the blond was prepared.  He kissed Emil again, carefully pressing himself against the blond’s entrance, and slowly pushed himself inside.

Emil shuddered, gasping as he was stretched even wider.  But he liked it.  It hurt a bit, but once Richter was fully inside him the redhead had stopped and Emil was given a chance to adjust.  He clung to the older male, eyes squeezed shut, face bright red.   _So this is how it works between men…_  he thought, a bit surprised.  Finally, though, he felt he was ready for more, and managed to mutter, “I-I’m r-ready…”

Richter hummed softly in response, and carefully gripped the blond’s hips as he pulled out before slowly pushing back in.  He felt the younger male tremble beneath him, and kissed him again to distract him for a bit.

Emil couldn’t help but whimper a little at the feeling.  It hurt a bit, but it felt so good, too.  But soon he wanted more, and gasped out “F-faster…”

Richter was all too happy to comply with the hushed command, picking up his pace and letting his hands roam over the blond’s body, moving his mouth back to Emil’s neck, feeling Emil squirm beneath him.  It wasn’t long before he was thrusting harder, again in response to a plea from the blond beneath him, and soon he was shifting his position a little, trying for a slightly better angle, wanting to give Emil as much pleasure as possible.  He wrapped one hand around the blond’s length again, stroking it out of time with his thrusts.

Emil threw his head back against the pillows, gasping out Richter’s name at the feeling.  It was just too much, the older man thrusting into him and jerking him off was an overwhelming combination and he could only writhe and moan in pleasure.  He gripped Richter more tightly, bucking his hips into Richter’s, and moaned again.

Richter felt Emil tensing, knowing the blond was getting close to his limit.  He let his free hand move up to the blond’s chest, teasing one of his nipples and he nibbled on the other’s neck again.  He dragged his tongue against the skin, panting and shaking himself from the pleasure.  He bit down softly and felt Emil jerk beneath him, heard his name escape the blond’s lips as he felt the younger male’s release spill over his fingers.  He couldn’t hold out much longer himself, and a few thrusts later buried himself completely inside the blond as he emptied himself.

Emil lay panting on the bed as the other man withdrew from him and settled down by his side.  The blond instinctively moved, pressing himself against Richter’s chest and smiling as he felt an arm wrap around him.  He finally managed to regain his breath and blinked up at Richter.  “Th-that was…  G-great, Richter…”

Richter smiled at the blond and kissed his forehead.  “I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

Emil sighed happily, snuggling against him again and tucking his head beneath Richter’s chin.  He didn’t ever want to have to move…  He felt the other move and frowned, but quickly smiled again as he felt Richter settle back to the position he had been in, now with the covers pulled up around them.  He let out a contented sight.  “I’m…  Glad my first t-time was with y-you, Richter…”

Richter held Emil a little tighter, but something about Emil’s words made him wonder…  “Was this your first time at all, Emil?”  He knew it was Emil’s first time with another guy, but had he really been the blond’s absolute first?  It didn’t seem possible with how Marta was practically throwing herself at Emil…

“Yeah…”

Richter tightened his grip on Emil, a smile making its way back across his lips.  He felt special, to have been Emil’s choice for his first experience…  And the redhead vowed silently to himself to make sure it wasn’t Emil’s  _only_  experience with him.


End file.
